


Know I Wouldn't Tell You Lies

by JonnyCakes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper Does Too, Human Bill Cipher, Im Probably On A Watch List Somewhere Due To The Things I Searched Up For This, Killing, M/M, Mabel Pines Suffers, Not for the squeamish, Stabbing, Stalking, The Large Amounts Of Torture Is Your Fault Mel, This Is Totally /not/ Based Off Of Alec Benjamins 'If I Killed Someone For You, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is going to be a very dark book, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonnyCakes/pseuds/JonnyCakes
Summary: I want to find you. I want to have you. I need you close to me. I won't let you get away this time.I won't make the same mistakes.I'll finally claim what rightfully belongs to me, and nothing is going to get in my way. Not even your dear sister~





	Know I Wouldn't Tell You Lies

The pain was sharp, hot and throbbing, like a fire flowing through my veins, overriding all of my other senses till it was all I could feel, all I could think of. All I could do was scream at the pain, how else would one react to being stabbed? Wet tears flowed down my cheeks, as if I was a human waterfall, and thick red blood flowed out of the wound as he pulled the knife out of my stomach. The yellow demon stood above me, a sick, twisted, grin growing on his lips as he brought the sharp knife to his mouth. A long tongue slipped past the two lips, and lapped at the blood dripping from the metal. 

“Poor little shooting star~” His voice was dark, and an evil laugh fought its way out of his mouth. “In so much pain,” he paused, plunging the blood slicked knife into my fragile body one again, “This all could have been avoided if you had just given me his location!” he growled and more blood flowed, joining the dried liquid on the ground, and more tears dripped from my red-rimmed eyes, puffy from crying. I shook my head.

“You’ll never know where he is!” I spat in his face, which was, ill admit, a bad decision, but I knew I was going to die, so why hold back? He only growled and wiped the liquid from his face before twisting the knife inside the wound. Blood dripped onto the metal floor, and black spots danced in my vision as he twisted the weapon mor and more. I cried out, closing my eyes tight, wishing this was only a dream. I heard a low growl, and suddenly I felt pain in my cheek.

“LOOK AT ME!” His voice was distorted, and his face was demonic. Sharp teeth were on display, eyes completely red and wide. He looked like a feral animal, and I only shake my head in response. He growls and stands up. 

"I'll be right back" his voice was low and gravely, laced with venom. He stared at me with a dark glare before walking over to a wall lined with shelves. If looks could kill, I'd be dead sooner than he probably planned.

I knew what he was doing. He was getting another weapon to torcher me with, as I've seen him do many times during the time I was here. I don't even remember how long I've been here. Day, weeks, months? I don't know, its all blended together in a painful blur. 

I heard a mumble and I look over to Bill. He was walking this way, so I guess he found what he was looking for. My eyes scan his hands, looking for the weapon. It had a silver blade, paired with a green handle. Is that a potato peeler? It looked brand new. "I've been itching to try this since forever," his sentence was tailed by a deranged laugh. 

He leaned down next to my arm, firmly grabbing it and placing the new blade against my tender skin. It was then I realized what he was doing. "No no no… please don't" more tears flooded my vision as he pressed harder, cutting into my skin. I let out a scream as he began grabbing it down my arm, taking skin and blood with it. Blood poorer down from the open wound, and it burned. It was like hot coals pressing against my skin, and I couldn't help but sob. 

He only laughed at my pain. I heard a quick snap, and the pain seemed to double, maybe triple, and a shrill scream left my lips. I sobbed and cried as blood poured from my burning wound. I felt a weight against my wound and I looked over to find actual burning coals against it. Almost like he read my mind.

"This can all stop of you tell me where he is~" his voice held a faux hint of caring, like a parent patching up a dumb child who got a small cut.   
"Never." I answered simply, glaring and the crazy dream daemon before me. My voice was cracked from screaming, and tears were streaming down my face like a broken faucet, but I still held a defiant glare. I needed to protect him. I needed to make sure this dumb deamon would never get to him. It was the least I could do after being so selfish.  
“If you won’t tell me where my beloved pine tree is, then I have no use for you.” his voice was eerily calm, and his demonic look was replaced with a sick grin.   
“Fine” i say simply, laying limp like a ragdoll, already accepting my cruel fate. 

He stood, and I looked up at him in confusion. “I-I thought y-you were going to k-” i stopped, more tears blurring my vision. My voice was scratchy after hours of crying and torcher. I guess I wasn’t quite ready to die yet.   
He turned and began walking towards the slightly open door. Only when he reached the door did he turn back to acknowledge my confusion.   
“I’ll leave you here to rot, dear. No use in giving you a quick and painless death. That’s not my style.” my blood stilled at his words and i looked in horror. The door slammed, sealing my dark fate, and I could only cry from my place on the floor. 

There was so much more I wanted to do with my family- with my brother. So many adventures i wanted to go on, so many more pranks i wanted to play on him. More tears fell from my eyes, and despite the hot air in the room, rich with the smell of metallic blood, I felt cold. I shivered, and a thin sheet of sweat formed on my bruised and battered body. I sobbed, and even more tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision. I shrieked and cried, screams filled with pain.

Within minutes of the door slamming shut, my breathing slowed, and breathes I could take were noisy, almost like I was weezing. Black spots began dancing in my vision once again, at first only in the corners, then gradually taking over till I could no longer see. I took my final breath, and finally the hot, fiery pains in my chest and side slowly came to a stop. 

/The demon leaned against the door, smiling as he heard the shrieks of pain that came from his victim. He had only been gone for a mere 1 minute, and she was already breaking down. Maybe 30 seconds later, it was all over. No yells, or cries could be heard from the other side. No longer feeling the presence of a soul from the room, the yellow clade demon stood up straight, straightening out his clothes, before walking away. He snapped and the blood that soaked his clothes disappear, no trace of it left behind.

He laughed, an insane sound that bounced off the walls, almost like he was everywhere at once. 

"Would you love me more, pine tree, if I killed someone for you?" His voice was low, and he hugged himself, more chuckles leaving his body as a twisted grin grew on his lips/


End file.
